monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Batsy Claro
|birthday=N/A |age=17 |pet=Pet? Perish the thought! |bffs=Venus McFlytrap and Jane Boolittle |log= }} Batsy Claro is an exchange student from Costa Shrieka. She is the daughter of the White Vampire Bat and is enamored with anything to do with nature and is a rainforest activist, protector of her jungle back in Costa Shrieka, where she lived in an upside down treehouse/cave and worked as a tour guide, giving tours of her jungle to tourists. Eventually, she decided to give the city life a chance and study at Monster High, when she came across with its Exchange Program, and is now adapting to being a tourist herself. Character Personality Batsy is aware that she isn't exactly the nicest, the softest or the most welcoming girl in the world, however, growing in a jungle has made her just as prone to it as she is aware of it. Her life has taught her to keep attention to her surroundings, making her harsh and firm (and with little patience to those who don't know any better, and with inexperience make mistakes, which reflects in her tour guide agenda). While not mean-spirited, she is known to yell first and apologize later. Fierce, protective and fearless, all these traits together with her agility, speed and athletic skills, she gathers the perfect attributes to sustain herself in a jungle, which she prefers. Brought up in the wild and an animal creature herself, she is an extreme nature lover, and can get extremely carried away with this, and will almost always confront the threats frontally. Brave, determined and strategic, she can sometimes jump into conclusions, and can be taken as distant and unnaproachable, due to the mistrust she feels for anyone that messes with the wildlife, however, once you get to know her, she is a kind hearted girl, despite her initial despise to new experiences. Appearance Batsy has platinum curly hair with green and blonde highlights, though her eyebrows are green, suggesting that's her natural color. She has pale pink skin and dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a bat-like nose and fangs. She has large wings, with intrecate designs similar to bones and jagged cuts. She prefers wearing "rainforest chic" outfits, with lots of green, white and yellow, and she adores to embrace her culture with leaf patterns and other jungle motifs. Abilities As a vampire bat, Batsy has shown she possesses characteristics similar to those of a bat: * Supersonic Hearing: Batsy can listen to sounds from a very long distance, and instantly recognize what they are, due to sensorial waves she recepts through her ears, specialized to do so. This comes in handy when protecting her jungle. * Echo Location:' '''She can project a powerful sound from her mouth that resembles that of a bat schreeching, that is powerful enough to destroy even layers of metal. ** '''Voice Throwing': Additionally, she can also use this skill to project her voice to somewhere or something else, which to other people will seem as if the sound comes from some place aside from her, a distraction maneuvre that comes in handy. * Flight:' '''Using her wings, Batsy can fly at high altitudes and with speed. * '''Animalia Communication': She seems to be able to communicate with animals, as she is seen talking to a snake and a spider, similar to Jane Boolittle. Skillset * Rainforest Savvy: Batsy has a lot of knowledge over the biology of the jungles she used to inhabit, which rewards her with skills such as: ** Herbalism: She is savvy of ways to make concoctions made from all-natural ingredients, such as her insect repellent. Relationships Family Little is known about Batsy's family, though her diary confirms the existence of a mother and a father who live with her in their cave. Friends Batsy's best friend, at Monster High, is Venus McFlytrap, a fellow nature enthusiast, and the two bond over plants, animals, and ways to save them from the dangers emposed by normies and monsters, despite their rough meet. Jane Boolittle and Batsy are pretty tight too, seeing how both are jungle ghouls who moved into the city. Romance Batsy is in a relationship back in Costa Shrieka, a relationship she was about to put an end to when she decided to move to the Boonighted States, where the two agreed on giving a try to a long distance relationship. The two love each other very much, and one can argue it is where Batsy reveals her softest spot. Timeline * April 09, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Batsy Claro. * December 01, 2014: Batsy Claro's amazon page is uploaded, confirming the trademark as Monster High-related. * January 29, 2015: Art of Batsy Claro is printed on the cover of Monster High: Monster Exchange: A Creepy-Cool Activity Book, which is uploaded to Amazon. * October 12, 2015: Batsy Claro makes her webisode debut in "From Fear to There Part 1". Notes * Batsy's name may or may not be a reference or style of the name "Betsy" combined with "bats". * Batsy is the fourth character to have powers related to her voice, the others being Cleo de Nile, Nefera de Nile and Operetta. * Her design is strongly inspired by the White Hondurian Bat, both in colour scheme and in preference to leaf patterns. Gallery Monster Exchange The Creepy Cool Activity Book.jpg batsy web..jpg Bb47168217745509ebf8ec50d2ccd347.jpg Batsy Claro.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires